Carta a Bella
by Morgana Seregon
Summary: Cartas de Jake a Bella y de Bella a Jake ¿cómo se sentirian si Bella fuese transformada? ONE SHOT


20 de Septiembre del 2042 

Hoy hace 35 años que te fuiste de mi vida y de la tuya, como pasa el tiempo ¿verdad?.

Parece que fue ayer cuando te veia cada dia, sonriente, feliz.

Hace 35 años que no he visto tu sonrisa. Ni tus ojos. Y ya temo no volver a verlos jamas.

Por aquí no queda nada igual, nada en su sitio.

Hay cosas mejores y peores. 

Charlie te echa de menos Bella.

Pero ha encontrado a alguien con quien vivir.

Recuerdas a Olivia? La mujer pelirroja que trabajaba en tu instituto en recepcion? Pues ahora vive con Charlie, es muy agradable, nos han invitado ha comer a Billy y a mi alguna vez.

Quil y Jared son muy felices, y Sam y Emily han tenido un bebé. ¿Sabes como la han llamado? Isabella. Como tu!

Pensaban que eso me haria feliz, pero ella no es como tu.

Nunca voy a olvidar como eras ni como me hacias sentir. Me hacias estar alegre en cualquier momento, aunque antes estuviera sumido en la mas negra de las desgracias.

Quiza sea peor no olvidar, pero es que ni puedo ni quiero.  
No encontre mi imprimacion, no tengo.

No pienses que solo quiero darte pena, yo quiero que seas feliz. Solo necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma.

Son muchos dias, muchos meses, muchos años sin tenerte aquí. A mi lado.

Los chicos de la manada me apoyan, pero ya no estamos tan unidos. Me encuentro solo, Bella, vacio.

Como si tuviera un hueco que no pudiese llenar con nada. Cuando te fuiste, te llevaste parte de mi.

Pero seguire luchando no me voy a rendir.

Eso creo.

Bueno solo queda despedirme, espero que la frialdad de vampiro no te impida recordarme con cariño, y que mis palabras no te sean indiferentes.

No creo que me atreva nunca a mandarte esta carta.  
Lo admito soy demasiado orgulloso y cobarde.

Jacob

Pero si algun dia llego a cambiar y mi corazon puede mas que mi carácter quiero que sepas Bella que te quiero como nunca he querido ni querre a nadie.

Que no te olvidare nunca, y que siempre estare ahi cuando me necesites.

Seas lo que seas.

Te quiero Bella. 

Jacob

20 de Septiembre del 2042

Hace 35 años que me fui. Me fui para estar con mi alma gemela y vivir una vida eterna con el.

Mi amado.

Lo unico que enturvia la tranquilidad de mi, ahora siempre quieto, corazon, es el hecho de no haberme dado cuenta de que dejaba atrás.

Atrás deje mi vida, mi familia, echo de menos la cara que Charlie ponia cuando me iba de casa por algun tiempo, tambien echo de menos a mis amigos, Angela, Mike, Jessica, incluso echo de menos la amargada cara de Lauren.

Pero lo unico que añoro de verdad, mas aun que a mi familia, lo unico por lo que he llegado a dudar si fue mi decision correcta eres tu.

Jake, mi amigo, mi hermano.

Te amaba, te queria como algo mas. Pero no lo suficiente.

Eso es lo que mas duele, Jake, saber que quieres mucho a alguien pero no lo suficiente para hacerle feliz.

Y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya no.

ahora mi corazon no late, mi alma no existe, y la luz de mis ojos se apago para siempre.

A pesar de eso no puedo considerarme desdichada, soy razonablemente feliz.

No he hecho daño a nadie, a pesar de mi condicion, no me han dejado.

Y puedo ir a la universidad sin peligro, estudio literatura. Quizas algun dia escriba nuestra historia.

Sabes, yo tambien tengo un poder, siempre he tenido una mente extraña, pero ahora aun mas.

Soy telequinetica, ya sabes mover cosas con la mente y todo eso, es divertido.

Me gustaria que pudieras verlo.

Pero no seria agradable para ninguno de los dos.

Espero que hayas rehecho tu vida, tal vez encontrando tu imprimacion, y verme solo serviria para reabrir una vieja y olvidada herida. 

Ademas del mal olor que debo tener ahora.

Por eso no volvere, por eso nunca volveras a saber nada de mi.

No quiero hacerte mas daño.

Esta carta solo servira para desahogarme.

Despues el fuego la consumira tal como si fueras tu.

Asi como a mi no puede consumirme, ni el fuego, ni tu.

Te echare de menos Jacob Black.

Pero debo seguir sin ti, y tu debes seguir sin mi y ser feliz con alguien que no te haga nunca daño, que te ame solo a ti, profundamente.

Se feliz Jake, se feliz.

Y vive. 

Te quiero.

Bella.

Jacob se levanto pesadamente del suelo donde estaba escribiendo.

Lentamente y con la mirada perdida bajó a la playa donde tantas veces, desde la partida de Bella, habia estado observando, en medio de las tormentas el enbravecido, oscuro, profundo y frio mar.

Pero esta vez algo le llamaba mas la atencion.

Sin hacer caso a los nubarrones que luchaban y hacian chocar sus espadas descargando enormes rayos con terribles truenos,sentado en la arena delante de una hogera de madera salada y llamas azules, miraba algo mucho mas importante, infinitamente mas grande para el.

Una carta. Pequeña en su mano pero donde el guardaba todos sus sentimientos. 

Bella, a su vez, se volvio a sentar otra vez enfrente de su chimenea, de unas grandes llamas chispeantes, calidas.

Como siempre, introdujo la mano en el fuego, sin temor a quemarse, para poder sentir algo de calor otra vez, para otra vez volver a sacarla y notar como tristemente vuelve a estar fria toda su piel.

Bajo la triste mirada de sus ojos, ahora dorados, y los fijo en una elegante carta. 

La abrio y volvio a leerla, intentando no darse prisa, siendo vampiro todo era demasiado rapido.

Apenas unos segundos despues volvio su vista al fuego otra vez.  
Creyendo ver en él el brillo de los ojos de Jacob al sonreir. 

Los dos miraban y pensaban exactamente lo mismo, a pesar de estar tan lejos.

Alzaron las cartas.

Una lagrima transparente, delicada, calida y brillante rodo por el rostro de Jake.

Mientras tanto, una gota de un liquido frio y oscuro, parecido al petroleo se deslizo por la palida tez de Bella.

Y en un momento, en un instante, por inverosimil, extraño o imposible que parezca, las almas de los dos se acariciaron, se tocaron, unicamente las yemas de los dedos, pero lo suficiente para que sus corazones latieran a un tiempo por ultima vez, antes de que sus sentimientos, en forma de tinta en un papel fueran devorados hasta desaparecer en el fuego.


End file.
